1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to flexible electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to a helical spring shaped electrical connector useable in a high-temperature environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are commonly formed from a plurality of parts that may be moveable relative to one another, but need to be electrically joined together. For example, a telephone normally consists of a base unit and a handset joined together by an electrical connector, such as a cable. Ordinarily, the telephone cable is formed in a helical coil so that it is at least somewhat self-storing. That is, telephone cables as long as 20 feet may be useful to provide a limited range of mobility to the telephone user; however, storing 20 feet of cable may be inconvenient and cumbersome. The helical construction of the cable is expandable/compressible so that when not in use, a large quantity of cable can be stored in a relatively small area, and when in use, the cable can be dramatically expanded to extend the range of use of the telephone.
Other electronic devices are constructed from multiple moveable parts that would benefit from an expandable/compressible connection, such as that used in a telephone. For example, tools used in the well drilling/logging industry are routinely constructed from multiple moving parts that may need to be electrically connected together. Tools used in the well drilling/logging industry are commonly exposed to high-temperature environments that would adversely impact the materials used to construct ordinary telephone cables. That is, high temperature reduces the ability of the cable to return to a compressed state after being expanded. Moreover, ordinary telephone cables are relatively flexible and tend to sag under their own weight, particularly when installed horizontally. This sagging and failure to return to a compressed state can result in the cable interfering with the movement and operation of the tool, and may even cause damage or destruction of the cable.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus that solves or reduces some or all of the aforementioned problems.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for forming a helical connection. The method includes inserting a conductor through a rigid tube. Thereafter, the tube is wound in a helical configuration, and then annealed.
In another aspect of the present invention, a helical connection is provided. The helical connection includes a rigid tube formed into a helical coil than annealed, and a conductor positioned within the helically wound tube.